1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for reducing a loss of media data, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for reducing a loss of media data by which information about a loss of media data during a handover is previously predicted by using information about a loss of media data of a past handover and the loss of media data is prevented by using the previously-predicted information so that the loss of media data does not occur during the handover and lowering of quality of media data is prevented.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of communications technology, multimedia data, such as video or audio data, can be transmitted and received to and from other terminals in real-time by using a mobile terminal. When the multimedia data is transmitted to a receiving terminal via a communication network in real-time, the mobile terminal transmits the multimedia data to the receiving terminal at predetermined time intervals, i.e., at each packet time. When the mobile terminal crosses a cell boundary into an adjacent cell, a handover may be performed so that the mobile terminal may continue transmitting the multimedia data to a receiving terminal in the adjacent cell. However, during the handover, jitter may occur in packets or a loss of packets may occur until a base station in the adjacent cell is tuned to a new channel, and thus the quality of video or audio data is lowered.